Into My heart
by Renesmee1267
Summary: Into My heart is an on going but completed story of song-fics that has to do with twilight,I called it into my heart because music is very close to my heart. I will be adding new stuff when every I think of it. hope you like it please R&R
1. Edward – The reason by Hoobstank

**A/N: I don't won twilight or this song. Here is a like to this song on YouTube if it does not work please tell me thanks **www . youtube . com/watch?v=ZADpco6Zn9I **and please R&R**

**"The Reason"**

**I'm not a perfect person**  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<strong>**

I loved this song as it sounded like me I was far from a perfect person and there was many things that I wish I had never done. One of those things was dooming Bella by bringing her into my world and so I have to tell her something before I go.

**I've found a reason for me  
>to change who I used to be<br>a reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<strong>

Bella really was my reason to be she made me a better man. I glad I came back.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**  
><strong>It's something I must live with everyday<strong>  
><strong>And all the pain I put you through<strong>  
><strong>I wish that I could take it all away<strong>  
><strong>And be the one who catches all your tears<strong>  
><strong>That's why i need you to hear<strong>

I never thought leaving Bella would hurt her so much. I could not see all the pain I was going to put her thought and I the tears I would miss but I came back after leaveing and now I can catch all her tears and I can make her smile.

**I've found a reason for me**  
><strong>To change who I used to be<strong>  
><strong>A reason to start over new<strong>  
><strong>and the reason is You<strong>

**and the reason is You _[x3]_**

Bella was my reason for everything.

**I'm not a perfect person**  
><strong>I never meant to do those things to you<strong>  
><strong>And so I have to say before I go<strong>  
><strong>That I just want you to know<strong>

**I've found a reason for me**  
><strong>To change who I used to be<strong>  
><strong>A reason to start over new<strong>  
><strong>and the reason is you<strong>

**I've found a reason to show**  
><strong>A side of me you didn't know<strong>  
><strong>A reason for all that I do<strong>  
><strong>And the reason is you<strong>

I'm so happy that I came back for without my Bella I would be nothing


	2. Jacob – Nobody's Girl by Michelle Wright

**A/N this story is from Jacob and this link **www . youtube . com/watch?v=fCUQDOEbIy0

**Is to a YouTube video of this song if there is anything wrong please tell me and please R&R**

**She's a fallen angel  
>she's just flesh and bone<br>she's the rock of ages  
>she's a rolling stone<strong>

Bella was all that and more you could see it when you looked at her how much pain she was in all because that bloodsucker left her. but even with all that pain she still was the most beautiful person on this earth.

**Chorus:  
>She's nobody's girl<br>She walks this road alone (nobody's girl)  
>She calls her soul her own (nobody's girl)<br>She knows she's on her own in this world  
>She's nobody's girl<strong>

Bella did walk this worlds alone. I tried my best to change that but she would not let anyone back into her heart and on one could blame her for it.

**She's some kind of devil  
>she's some kind of saint<br>and if her hands are dirty  
>well her spirit ain't<strong>

I never thought I would think Bella as a devil be she could be she was also a saint and spirit was always clean even when her hand where dirty.

**Chorus  
>She's nobody's girl<br>She walks this road alone (nobody's girl)  
>She calls her soul her own (nobody's girl)<br>She knows she's on her own in this world  
>She's nobody's girl<strong>

**Now if the world don't claim you  
>it don't own you too<br>She don't belong to me, no, no  
>She don't belong to you<strong>

I wish I could be Bella's everything but for now it was not meant to be. I hope someday she can heal and we can be together I will wait forever for her

**Chorus:  
>She's nobody's girl<br>She walks this road alone (nobody's girl)  
>She calls her soul her own (nobody's girl)<br>She knows she's on her own in this world  
>She's nobody's girl<strong>

**Chorus:  
>She's nobody's girl<br>She walks this road alone (nobody's girl)  
>She calls her soul her own (nobody's girl)<br>She knows she's on her own in this world  
>She's nobody's girl<strong>

**She's a fallen angel  
>She's just flesh and bone<br>She's nobody's girl**

someday Bella would be mine and happy.


End file.
